night_of_the_demonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Cassidy
Judy Cassidy '''is a typical heroine of horror movies, a winsome American girl next door. She is also an optimistic and captivating girl. Judy is the deturagonist and one of the two survivors of diabolical massacre in Hull House. She is portrayed by actress Cathy Podewell. Early Life Judy Cassidy hails from the same neighborhood, that of Sal Romero. She was initially in a relationship with Sal Romero, eventually dating him but later broke with him. Although, this break up didn't influence their friendly relationship, to Sal's delight, who still possess a soft corner for Judy. Judy lives with her brother and mom in the Cassidy House, as seen during the movie. Judy later dates Jay Jansen, who seeks to have a one night stand with her, unknown to Judy, on the contrary with a genuine feel. Judy is classmates with Angela Franklin and describes Angela of freakish nature. Judy and Angela studied history together. Judy lives in the Cassidy House, with her disruptive brother, Billy and her mother, Mrs. Cassidy. Hull House On the night of Halloween, Judy tries to assist the grumpy old man, who later blurts derogatory terms and scolds her away. Judy then receives a call from Jay, convincing her to a party at Hull House. The duo is later joined by Max and Frannie, afterwards they head to the Hull House. During the party, Judy tries to lit the candles but fails and is later oddly warned by Angela Franklin to not place the lighter on the table, she is later cheered by Frannie. However, Judy comforted to keep the lighter to herself and the particular lighter went on to aid Judy in the end. After the house is possessed with demonic spirits, Sal and Rodger aids Judy escape from a zombie Stooge. The trio is later chased by a possessed Angela, Sal confronts Angela to rescue Judy, but ends up dead. Rodger and Judy, continuing to flee from the demons and they end up in the mortuary's crematorium, where they effectuate the antiquated gas system to keep the demons at bay. With the demons temporarily subdued, the two attempt to escape and are instead chased by various demons throughout the house. Judy and Rodger then strive to climb the wall, Rodger manages to get through, while Judy is left behind. Rodger then re-emerge and somehow cope to flee Judy (slightly burning her leg in the process), from their doomed/demonic late friends from the Hull House. Judy is one of the two, who survived the infamous massacre at Hull House, the other being Rodger. The duo is later poked by the Ol' Freak on their way back home. Personality Judy is a good, sweet and beautiful girl with blue eyes, light skin and blonde hair. She does not show her inner strength, may seem fragile and fearful, but Judy is capable of defending herself and others, even against greater odds, especially when it cornered and takes control. Name * '''Judy is a female given name, diminutive of Judith. First used in the 18th century. * Cassidy, which is Judy's surname, It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Cassidy is "curly-headed". From the surname Ó Caiside meaning "descendent of Caiside", where the name Caiside means "curly-headed", from Gaelic "cas". Quotes * "It smells like roses." Gallery Judy Cassidy 1.jpg|Judy dressed as Alice in Wonderland. Judy Cassidy 8.jpg|Judy Cassidy Judy Cassidy 5.jpg|Judy falling out the window tiago toy night of the demons 08.jpg|Judy trying to escape the Hull House Judy Cassidy 3.jpg|Judy with improvised Flamethrower nightofthedemons037.jpg|Judy with her boyfriend Jay Judy Cassidy 2.jpg Judy Cassidy 9.jpg mosnotd01bk3.jpg Trivia * Judy only appears in the first film 1988. * Maddi from the Remake of 2009 seems to be the replacement for Judy. * Judy and Rodger were the only survivors. External Links Category:Night of the demons Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:1988 movie Category:Females